Automatically feeding bulk-packaged components to assembly machines is the hallmark of an efficient manufacturing process. Vibratory bowl feeders, carpet feeders, step feeders, centrifugal feeders, and systems using multiple actuators have been used to separate and orient bulk-fed components.
Vibratory feeders of any kind need to be carefully tuned based on the mass, surface finish, and geometry of the parts being fed and tend to be expensive and loud. The vibrations can also transfer to other parts of the automation equipment and cause problems unless steps are taken to isolate those vibrations. When the feeder gets dirty, or if changes of any kind are made to the parts being fed, the feeder needs to be re-tuned by a specialist. These types of feeders also rely on the back pressure of multiple parts in a queue to push the front-most part forward, which sets a lower limit on the number of parts required for the feeder to operate and requires the front-most part to be removed before another can take its place. This can cause a large loss of parts during lot changeover because all the parts in the queue must be discarded. It also means a single jam will stop the assembly process.
Feeders with multiple actuators, such as step feeders, are inherently more complex due to the added parts and control systems required for their successful operation. Step feeders lift parts from a hopper of bulk material onto a conveyor in small groups where the parts can then be sorted. Although step feeders are less prone to jamming and require less tuning than vibratory feeders, step feeders struggle with very small parts because small parts are more difficult to isolate and transfer between the step and conveyor belt. The small crevices and corners present on these feeders combined with the multitude of surfaces that contact the part makes cleaning and purging these feeders time consuming, which increases the cost of capacity for an assembly line. It also makes it more difficult to identify the problem if parts get damaged or do not feed well.
Further, vision-guided pick and place operations are becoming increasingly pervasive in modern assembly lines and commercially available feeding solutions are not necessarily best equipped to handle the changing demands of these operations. Existing feeding options can be expensive, require precise tuning and adjustment, and are not easily adaptable to changes in components.